Wolven Wishes
by Zevnen
Summary: Four short one-shots that I wrote for Creative Writing class. Our four favorite wolves find that they are not completely alone in the city.
1. Toboe and the SheWolf

**Wolven Wishes**

By ShinobiWolf

Chapter One: Toboe and the She-Wolf

I wrote this for my final Creative Writing project. And as you'll come to notice, this is the only chapter that mentions a wolf disguising themselves as human. That's because my Creative Writing teacher is a bit old fashioned. The idea of a wolf "disguising themselves " as human would have been a bit hard for her to grasp, so I just kept them in wolf form. I'm so happy… My Wolf's Rain poem "Last One Standing" I posted when there was like, only about fifteen other stories. Now there's over a hundred… That exploded rather quickly.

Toboe tried with difficulty to scratch an itch between his shoulder blades. It was just out of the reach of his hind legs, and he could never quite seem to reach it. But as annoying as it was, it put his mind off food for once. Until the growls of his stomach made him lose all interest in that one little itch.

He wandered the streets of the dome city as he did every night, hungry.

The most heavenly smell wafted to his sensitive nose. It came from a house with its lights still on. Someone was making turkey stew! The old lady had given him some every now and then. Oh, how he longed to taste it again! And he was so hungry…

He stood below the lit window and whimpered. A woman did come to the window, but she was frowning.

"Shoo!" She waved her arms at the half-starved wolf. With a pitiful whine, he drooped his ears and loped off.

He wouldn't be enjoying a hot bowl of turkey stew tonight. But perhaps there would be some scraps… He sniffed at the heavily laden trash cans along the outer wall of the house. Toboe turned his head when the door opened.

"I said shoo! Go on!" The woman made her point by banging a ladle loudly against a baking tray.

Toboe was frightened by that sound something terrible and made a mad dash for the streets. He cried out in pain as he felt a sharp pain in one of his forepaws. He hadn't paid much mind to where he was going when he ran, and so wedged a shard of glass into his paw. It was between his toes where it was soft and sensitive, and he couldn't reach it. His human form would surely be able to pull it out… But the pain distracted him greatly, he wouldn't have been able to hold his form.

Ever since the old woman who raised him died, that was his life. Toboe thought about the others who had it better than him.

Kiba, the snow-white wolf who grew up in the wild and still retained most of his natural instincts. Wild as he was, at least he had a purpose.

Tsume, the scarred, gray wolf who had formerly led a gang while in his human disguise. At least he had food and shelter.

Hige, the portly, light brown wolf who lived amongst the humans with ease. He was laid back, and very easy to make friends with.

And here was Toboe, the youngest of the four, with a brown coat of fur. Half-starved and wandering the streets like a stray mutt-dog with no shelter, limping along with that piece of glass in his paw. If it wasn't removed soon…

He couldn't stand the thought of being permanently lame. It couldn't get any worse.

Toboe stopped in his tracks as a downpour started. This would have been what humans call a "jinx". He limped on his way, stopping outside an abandoned building to lick at his throbbing paw. It would make a perfect shelter! The doors were boarded up, but a hole between two of the boards was just big enough for a wolf to squeeze through.

It was dark inside, but it was dry, and not as cold as the outside air. He heard a floorboard creak and swiftly hid behind a box.

The soft glow of light emanated from the end of the hallway, a canine shadow slowly growing. Into the darkness stepped a large dog. Or so Toboe thought. But it was no dog, and he soon realized that.

He happily stepped from behind the box, wagging his bushy tail. Wolves were nearly extinct, so what were the chances of finding another like him in just one city!

She had a wise look to her eyes, although she was no older than him. _My, it seems I have a visitor…_

She directed for him to follow her, but when he tried, he unintentionally stepped on his sore paw. The she-wolf looked at him with concern, but he quickly righted himself.

_I'm fine, really._ He followed her to the lighted room, and was better able to see her. She had the most beautiful auburn and white fur, with black fur covering her four slender legs.

She changed to her human form in order to examine his paw. Her hair was the same auburn, but the tips were black. In no time at all the glass was out and his paw was wrapped in a clean, white bandage. She served him some leftover soup and reverted to her original wolf form to sleep. Toboe fell asleep quickly; it was the best sleep he had gotten since the old woman cared for him.


	2. Kiba and the HalfBreed

**Wolven Wishes**

Chapter Two: Kiba and the Half-Breed

By _ShinobiWolf_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba finished off the last scraps of a rabbit. Living in the city may have suited Hige, but it didn't suit him. He would surely throw up if Hige tried to feed him another one of those "hot dogs". It just couldn't compare to catching and eating real meat.

His snow-white fur bristled as he looked up to the sky. The billowing clouds were dark and heavy with rain. The storm would be here soon, and he would need shelter. Well, back to the city.

xxxxx

Kiba had only been wandering the streets for a short time when he was spotted by that wolf-hater's half-breed dog, Blue. Growls escaped from their throats as they stared each other down. Kiba half-heard someone yelling for the dogcatcher, but all that mattered to him right then was the fight. He stood his ground until it began. After an exchange of biting and clawing Kiba make a break for it down the street. He turned this corner and that, wanting to see just how well Blue could follow him.

She kept right on his tail. Being the wild wolf that he was, however, he did not know to watch for traffic. Blue stood by as Kiba collided with the front of a car and landed on the ground with a dull –thump-. He couldn't move himself to get up, no matter how close Blue got to him.

Kiba heard another growl from behind him. And that was all he heard, before blacking out.

xxxxx

The room spun all around him. Kiba's head hurt like he had been hit by a car.

Reality check. He HAD been hit by a car. He checked his legs. Good, everything still worked. There were no serious injuries that he could find, so he stood to leave.

A dog stood in his way. A black and white border collie dog with purely wolf eyes.

_Move out of the way, if you mind. I've had enough half-bloods for one day._

But she failed to move. Her legs and face were covered in cuts. So she had been the owner of that mysterious growl.

_Look, I didn't need any help. I'll fight my way out if I have to._ Kiba stated, adding a bit of a growl to make his point.

She calmly stepped to the side, letting him pass out of the old shed where she lived.

Kiba only went two steps before the ground flew up to meet him.

xxxxx

He awoke the same as he had before. Except this time there was a freshly killed rabbit in front of him. Kiba didn't like so much help from one outside of his pack, nevertheless, he was famished. He quickly finished the rabbit.


	3. Tsume and the Human

**Wolven Wishes**

By _ShinobiWolf_

Chapter Three: Tsume and the Human

**XXXXXXXXXX **

_If you've read my bio, then you'll know that I lost the original copies of this story. Well, I found them! In the deep abyss that is the underside of my bed. Now you won't have to wait till August 30 to read the rest. I don't want to make you wait anymore, so here are both chapters. I apologize for the inconvenience…The next time I want to turn something in to a teacher I'll make more copies. _

**XXXXXXXXXX **

The mid-day sun was blazing hot. There was hardly a soul to be seen; people were at home out of the unmerciful sun's reach, and animals took refuge in what little shade was provided by alleys and vehicles. Except for one.

The only reason Tsume didn't seek shelter was his overpowering thirst for water. Dirt clung to his gray fur as he padded along the dusty street. His golden eyes glanced around at sweaty people buying whatever food they could find that wasn't spoiled by the heat.

Tsume withdrew his panting tongue as he saw a water pump and trough. The water in the trough was old, but then again he never really had very high standards for food. He ate whatever he could get. Some old man tried to scare him away, something about not wanting him near his little kids.

_Feh. A human waving their arms like a chimp may scare off some old street dog, but I'm not moving one inch from this water trough until I've had my fill._ Tsume continued to lap up the tainted water. He hesitantly left, though, as the man brandished a rifle.

A younger man knelt down and offered the scarred wolf a drink from his canteen, but Tsume passed right on by. He didn't want any help, especially from a human.

xxxxx

Night time. And not a rabbit or bird around. The new moon gave the forest an eerie sense of emptiness. Tsume watched a screeching bird flee to the tree tops.

He smelled Blue. Very close…

Underbrush was crushed beneath their paws as they fought. Tsume almost had Blue beaten, but her jaws got a good hold of his neck. She dropped him from her jaws when gunfire passed over her head. Blue fled, just as a girl rushed into the clearing.

"Oh my gosh…" The big, gray dog that she saw was limp. "Rickie, hurry up! We need to carry him to the truck!"

xxxxx

Tsume warily raised his head. He was lightheaded, but he could feel a tightness around his neck.

"So, you're finally awake."

There was a human girl kneeling beside him. He tried to growl when she reached for his neck. _Stay away from me, human…_ But he was too weak to even open his mouth. The girl unwrapped a bandage from his neck and replaced it with a new one. Tsume finally gave up with his pitiful struggling and allowed the girl to feed him some warm milk. He fell into a peaceful sleep as she cleaned up his mud-caked fur.

xxxxx

Flarah stared into the empty stall with sad eyes. Her brother, Rickie, took her hand. Wild animals would always be wild animals. As much as she knew that was true, she still couldn't help but miss the big, gray dog that she had cared for.

xxxxx

Tsume stopped at the highest point of the hill and looked back. He had always told himself that humans couldn't be trusted. But now the tiniest feeling of doubt was kindled in the back of his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Hige and the Twins

**Wolven Wishes**

By _ShinobiWolf_

Chapter Four: Hige and the Twins

**XXXXXXXXXX **

The chubby wolf sat on the sidewalk, hungrily watching people pass by with bags of groceries in their arms. It was the middle of the day, and Hige hadn't eaten since breakfast. He drooped his ears. Maybe begging wouldn't work so well after all.

His favorite smell in the whole world drifted to his nose. _Yes! There's a meat cart down the street!_

Sure enough, amongst a throng of people there was a cart heavily laden with about a dozen different kinds of meat. Hige licked his chops excitedly as he picked out a chain of sausage links. He weaved in and out of the busy shoppers, and before the merchant even realized what was going on, he was down a few sausage links.

Hige ignored the yelling merchant and dashed down the street with his precious earnings. He stopped in an alley to rest, and enjoy his prize that the merchant oh so kindly let him "borrow". Hige dropped the links on the ground, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, the sausage links were… gone?!

A pint-sized pup was making a getaway with his lunch!

_Damn! What is it with me and running today?_

Hige caught up with the pup in no time. He paused, though, when he saw a little girl pup off in the corner. The little pup whom had taken Hige's lunch(whom was evidently the girl pup's brother) drooped his head.

_Gee Mister, I'm sorry I took your lunch. But me and my sister are awful hungry…_

Hige was not one to share food. But then again, he had stolen the sausage links in the first place. He tore off two separate links, careful not to mangle them.

The pups were overjoyed at this. While they ate, Hige wondered how such young pups had no fear of the wild scent about him. _Young and naïve, I guess. Just like Toboe._ Hige pushed that thought aside and eagerly wolfed down his food. (Excuse the pun! I hadn't realized I wrote that…)

xxxxx

_ Where are we goin' today, Uncle Hige?_

Hige had to laugh to himself. It wasn't often you saw two domestic pups following a grown wolf. Heck, a wolf was an impossible sight in itself… After all, most believed them to be extinct…

But Hige knew that it couldn't last forever. He had a strong feeling that he would be leaving the city soon, and the pups would have a very small chance of surviving in the wild.

Ahead on the road, Hige saw an old farmhouse. Outside on the lawn was a small girl and a german Shepard. The Shepard was happy as he romped around the yard with his young master. When he saw Hige at the edge of the yard, he instinctively stood in front of the girl and lowered his ears, careful to not scare her. Hige nudged the two pups forward. Domestic as he was, the Shepard seemed to get the message. He gingerly picked up the two pups by the scruff of their necks, and dropped them in front of the girl. When he looked back, Hige was already gone.

**XXXXX_Owari_XXXXX**


End file.
